


I wanna run to you

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bones stuck on a foreign planet, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Genderswap, Getting Together, Joanna finding out about her dad's girlfriend, Loneliness, Trauma, cuddling on observation deck, pining for each other, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Doctor Leonard McCoy is forced to spend nine weeks alone a foreign planet and has somehow to survive. When he's finally rescued he gets panic attacks. He can’t bear being alone and he's strongly drawn to Captain Jamie Kirk. He missed her the most and realizes: He’s in love with her. But he thinks she doesn’t feel the same.Of course Jamie loves him back. And when they get together Joanna McCoy is really thrilled about finding out.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic for a very long time now. Since I'm a little stuck with a nice ending for "The heart is slow to learn" I started on this one. 
> 
> It's based on an old prompt I once found: "Bones has been stuck all alone on a planet (or in a shuttlecraft) for months, due to some technical malfunction. When he's rescued, he latches onto Jim and finds it hard to let go. He hates to be left alone in his quarters, and follows him up to the bridge all the time, just standing there, hanging onto Jim's sleeve. He follows him around like a puppy, to the mess, all over the ship, and can't sleep unless he's snuggled up close to Jim. He needs to try and get past his touch-starvation, and his fear of being left alone."  
> (https://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/16934.html?thread=16473382)
> 
> Obviously I'll write it as fem!Kirk/McCoy ;) 
> 
> The title refers to the song "Run to you" from Whitney Houston.

Captain Jamie Kirk felt herself panicking. Something she usually didn’t. “Beam him up!” she ordered for the second time, trying to keep a calm captainly voice.

“I can’t”, Scotty replied via com from the transporter room. “I’m sorry, Lassie. The interferences from the planet’s atmosphere are too strong. And communications are also breaking down… The shuttle got barely out.”

“Send it down again!”

“The flight window is closing, they wouldn’t even make it halfway down.”

A moment of deafening silence followed.

“I’m sorry”, Scotty repeated. “Doctor McCoy on his own now.”

Jamie stared at the big screen, showing the planet with a clouded and troubled atmosphere. She attempted to say something, but did get out one single word. She even had difficulties to remember breathing.

“He’s alright. Strong life signs”, Sulu said, pulling her out of her state of shock. “The sensors work. We can at least monitor him.”

Jamie slowly nodded. “Scotty, get communications back.”

“Lassie… _Captain_ … The atmosphere has too strong interferences. No beaming, no communications. And the flight window has closed. You know from the briefing how it is.” He sighed. “I wished I could tell you something else – but Doctor McCoy will have to stay down there at least nine weeks. That’s when the next window opens. We can then try to get him via shuttle… He had survival training, right? He’ll manage.”

“Nine weeks…” Jamie echoed horrified. She knew the provisions wouldn’t last that long. She also knew how much Leonard had hated survival training. She was really scared now, wondering if she would ever see him again. “Try everything, do you hear me? That’s an order, Mr. Scott. I want you to find a way. Shuttle or transporter. I don’t care. Just get him back. He can’t stay down there for nine weeks alone. He doesn’t even have a survival suit…“

She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath, shaking her heas slightly. “Shit, why didn’t I tell the away team to put on the suits?” She exhaled sharply. “And I want to know asap why the hell the shuttle left without him in the first place!”

A sigh sounded. “Aye, Captain”, Scotty finally replied in a small voice that didn't imply much hope for success.

The bridge was still silent.

Not even Commander Spock dared to say something. A logical comment wasn’t what Jamie wanted to hear and he knew that. Also, he expected her to get emotional and yell at him any minute now for talking her out of going on the away mission.

Only – she didn’t.

“Spock, you’ve got the conn.” The words were sad and quiet.

Jamie disappeared with slow steps into her ready room and stayed there for a while, just staring down on the planet below.

 

***

 

That evening Jamie Kirk didn’t eat. She was hungry alright, but she sat before her plate in the mess hall and didn’t manage to get one single bite down. The crew left her alone, but they eyed her constantly. Everyone knew what was going on. This wasn’t a captain maybe losing a close crewmember. This was a woman missing the man she secretly loved.

And all because a bad judgment call. The lieutenant leading the away team had assumed the CMO had gotten lost and wouldn’t make it to the shuttle, before the flight window was closing. Jamie knew that was playing safe. But she also knew that there would have been a way. A more experienced officer would have waited a few more seconds or used the buffer seconds to fly a tie and pick Leonard up where he was. With a little more speed afterwards they would have all made it. She wished she would have been on the shuttle herself.

It took several days and some threats from Doctor Geoffrey M’Benga for Jamie to eat normally. She felt like in a haze. They monitored Leonard McCoy on the planet - strong life signs. But that was it. The unique atmosphere didn’t allow for more information.

Three weeks later Jamie was more or less herself again on duty. She actually buried herself in work and didn’t do much else. The life signs on the planet were still strong. She checked at least five times a day.

In the fifth week she slept in Leonard’s bed. She had bad nights before and this helped. It was the first night she only woke up once, checking the life signs again. Somehow he was managing down there.

In week seven Jamie Kirk had a little breakdown in engineering and yelled at Scotty for not finding a way to make the transporters work. He just took her in his arms, sent everyone away by only a few glances and let her sob and cry for half an hour in his arms on the floor next to the warp core.

Scotty finally found a way to stabilize the transporter beam. It was on the day the flight window opened up again. Leonard’s life sign were still there and Jamie decided to play it safe. Having the choice between transporter and shuttle she chose the latter, because Scotty could only guarantee 80 percent of success with the transporter. For once, she didn’t want to risk anything. Also she didn’t want to give Leonard a shock by beaming him suddenly out.

The captain flew the shuttle herself. She took M’Benga and two ensigns from security with her. They wore the survival suits as a precaution and landed near the place where Leonard McCoy’s life signs were.

Jamie left the shuttle after the security officers due to protocol. Which was ridiculous, because there was no humanoid life, only plants and minor animals.

“Over there”, one of the ensigns said and pointed to a large rock formation at the edge of a forest.

Walking there they saw a cave. And smoke from a little bonfire.

“Bones!” Jamie called as loud as she could. “Bones, we’re here!”

She walked faster and finally ran, wondering why they’d landed about three hundred meters away.


	2. Home again

“Bones!” Jamie called again for Leonard McCoy and finally saw some movement. She saw a figure in black and blue walking out of the cave.

It was him.

His uniform was battered and torn and his hair stood in different directions. His face was covered by a beard and he looked skinny. He just stood there, watching how Jamie ran closer. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t hallucinating and his rescue was finally here. But he wasn’t able to move.

Jamie stopped in front of him and hesitated. She wanted to pull him into a hug, but noticed how disbelieving his glance was.

“Jamie?” he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. Very uncaptainly, but she didn’t care. She was so glad he was alright.

“Jamie”, he repeated with a sigh of relieve and a sob.

It was finally him who fell around _her_. The captain found herself suddenly in a tight embrace and both of them sank to their knees. Leonard held on to her as if he was hanging onto his dear life and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered soothing words, when she felt him starting to shiver.

The away team was arriving now, but stayed in the background.

M’Benga did a first basic scan with his medical tricorder from afar and prepared a few hypos.

“Are you really here?” Leonard asked, still holding Jamie as close as he could.

Jamie smiled, although he couldn’t see it. “I’m so sorry it took us so long, Bones. But a flight window finally opened and we’re getting you out of here now, okay?”

“Yes… more than okay.” Still trembling he slowly let go of her.

“Are you unharmed?”

He nodded. “No injuries, maybe a little malnourished. I managed to find some food. But I’m a doctor, not a hunter. Hadn’t much luck with the phaser. But I tried to save the power for making fire anyway.”

Jamie chuckled, trailing with her right hand over his cheek and hair. “I know how much you hated survival training.”

“Damn right I do.”

She grinned now. Cursing was a good sign.

M’Benga walked slowly over and knelt down next to Jamie and Leonard. “Hey Leonard, I’d like to give you a few hypos.”

Leonard nodded. “Sure.”

His colleague did so and took a closer scan with his tricorder. “Alright. No parasites, no injuries. Just malnourishment and a few minor scratches. Let’s bring you to the Enterprise and into Medbay.”

Leonard sighed relieved. He got up and Jamie also rose. He locked their gazes. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

“We always had an eye on you”, she whispered. For some reason her voice almost gave out. “All we could do was monitoring your life signs. I’m so glad you managed down here.”

“Come on”, M’Benga said, putting his left hand at Leonard’s right shoulder and leading him towards the shuttle.

Jamie turned to walk. She wanted to rush ahead and ask one of the ensigns to take the helm of the shuttle, but Leonard grabbed her right hand with his left, entwining their fingers.

She gave him a surprised look, but then smiled warmly. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and Leonard slowly walked to the shuttle with M’Benga at his right side and Jamie at his left side.

“Baker, get the stuff from the cave. There should be a medical kit, a tricorder, a communicator and a phaser. We don’t want to leave any technology behind”, Jamie ordered. “Hayes, you’re flying. I’ll be in the back of the shuttle with our two doctors.”

Both ensigns nodded.

The flight back to the ship was bumpy, but uneventful.

M’Benga made Leonard wrap a blanket around himself. Leonard sat close to Jamie, not letting go of her hand. He always glanced over to her and only heard half of the things M’Benga told or asked him.

The only thing Leonard said, was a warning to Jamie that he might throw up on her. She laughed – a free, relieved laugh.

Finally, Jamie felt his hand relax when the Enterprise was in sight. “Welcome back home”, she smiled at him.

Leonard gave her a warm and thankful look that made her heart stop for a moment.

 

***

 

“He’ll need time to bounce back”, M’Benga told Jamie under four eyes in Medbay.

They watched a nurse helping Leonard to shave in a private room.

“Some say nine weeks aren’t that much time, but it must have been pretty rough for him”, M’Benga explained. “I found some healed wounds. We can treat the scars with a regen. But the emotional ones are on another page.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think he was never alone for more than one or two days. And all of the sudden that much time without knowing if there would be a way back and with fighting for survival. He looks physically okay, but he isn’t psychically. The way he clung to you… I think he’s touch starved. He won’t want to be alone. He can stay here in Medbay, so he doesn’t have to. But I think, since you’re his best friend, he will turn to you. He will need you to be there for him.”

Jamie nodded. “That’s okay. I missed him so much. I’ll be there whenever he needs me.” She exhaled slowly. “I can’t even put in words how relieved I am that we have him back.”

M’Benga smiled. He didn’t tell her all of it. He knew that there were feeling beyond friendship involved, but he kept it for himself now. Confronting her would maybe scare her off. And he wanted that Jamie and Leonard found each other in their own pace.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk”, Spocks voice sounded.

Jamie went to a computer terminal and reached for the com button. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, your presence is needed. We received a message von Starfleet Command. They wish to know about our status. A report from you, to be precise. The message is marked with highest priority.”

Jamie sighed. “I guess, they’re out of patience and want us to go on the next mission. I’ll be right there, Spock. Kirk out.”

She exchanged a short glance with the doctor and went to Leonard. “Hey, Bones. How are you feeling?” She smiled. Now that the beard was gone he looked again like the man she knew.

He smiled back, but Jamie noticed that something was off.

“I have to go to the bridge. How about dinner in the mess hall later? That is, if you can eat normally. Or do you have to be careful?”

Leonard shook his head. “Could have been worse down there. It wasn’t much, but I found enough food to not lose too much weight. But my body needs to get used to more food again. Little portions in short intervals for a few days. And some vitamins and minerals supplements.”

“I’ll see you after my shift then. “Jamie smiled again and turned to leave.

“Jamie…”

She turned back and felt her heart aching. He looked so vulnerable and lost. “Uhm… I could cut my shift short. I need to make a call to Starfleet Command. But then I’ll give the conn to Spock, okay? I’m coming back here.”

Leonard nodded. He watched her leave with a sad glance and sat down on the bed in the private Medbay room.

He saw that M’Benga attempted to return to him, but suddenly the doors opened and two crewmen from engineering brought in an injured female blue shirt. He recognized her as a member of the astronomy team.

“We were doing repairs at an array when it suddenly exploded”, one of them explained to M’Benga.

The doctor surveyed the wounds. “That looks bad. Why didn’t you call a medical team? She shouldn’t have been moved.” He called a few nurses and asked them to prepare the woman for surgery. “Nurse Andrews, see that Doctor McCoy gets something clean to wear. I’m going into surgery.”

“Yes, Sir”, the nurse replied. She smiled at Leonard. “Shall I pick up something from your office, Doctor McCoy?”

“I think I have only scrubs left there. If I remember correctly.”

“Maybe you want to go to your quarters and get a shower and something comfortable you can pick out yourself?” she suggested.

Leonard hesitated. His quarters meant to be alone. His quarters, his known surroundings. But alone. “Uhm… sure…” he finally said.

“Okay.” She smiled again. “You manage for yourself, right? I need to prepare some vaccinations for our next mission.”

He hesitated again. “No problem…”

She nodded with another smile and went away.

Leonard sighed and slowly got up. He watched the busy staff, but finally crossed the mainroom of Medbay and left.

The crew members he encountered on his way greeted him and told him how good it was that he was back. He smiled, was glad about their nice words, but the closer he came to his quarters the slower he walked. His heart raced.

He stepped through the doors and found himself alone.

He looked around. Everything was familiar and completely strange at the same time. It was like walking through a distant dream.

He reminded himself that the isolation was over and that he was back on the Enterprise. But for some reason his heart wouldn’t believe him. He felt an ache. And panic rising.

Leonard walked finally towards the bedroom area.

And stopped.

The bed wasn’t made. A plate with a half eaten sandwich was on the bedside table. One of his Ole Miss Sweatshirts was laying on the ruffled bed. And then his gaze fell on a piece of clothing on the drawer. He stepped closer and picked it up.

A black bra.

He blinked. And laid it down again.

He went to the bed, taking the sweatshirt in his hands.

The motion set free a smell like vanilla.

Jamie, he instantly thought.

He raised he shirt and noticed that it smelled like Jamie’s shampoo.

“She was here”, he whispered to himself. His lips parted for a curse, but instead he smiled.

The captain had missed him and obviously spent time in his quarters, wearing his shirt and sleeping in his bed. _And_ forgot her underwear.

Leonard should be mad, but he just smiled. He laid the shirt back down and stripped out of his worn out and dirty uniform.

He stayed about half an hour under the warm water in the shower. Then he put on sweatpants and an old Starfleet Academy t-shirt.

A wave of loneliness came over him again. He sat down on the bed, taking and smelling the Ole Miss shirt again. Holding the shirt tight, he laid down.

The pillow also smelled of Jamie’s shampoo.

With a smile on his lips, Leonard fell asleep…

… but awoke twenty minutes later and shot up into a sitting position. He was sweating and needed a moment to remember and realized that he was back on the Enterprise and safe.

He exhaled loudly and ran a hand over his face. He felt suddenly so alone again… He noticed the shirt next to him. Jamie… She’d missed him probably as much as he’d missed her.

He quickly left the bed and without even putting on shoes, he walked, no ran, through the corridors.

Leonard finally went into the turbo lift that brought him to the bridge.

The bright lights in the command center of the Enterprise were hard on his eyes. But when he saw Jamie’s golden hair, that was pulled up in a ponytail, falling over the back of the command chair it felt suddenly easier to breathe.

“Doctor McCoy…” Uhura said surprised.

Jamie turned around with her chair. “Bones? What… I’m sorry, I just finished talking to the brass. I wanted to come back to Medbay in a few minutes.”

“Wasn’t in Medbay…” he murmured, standing in the middle of the bridge, not really knowing what to do now. He badly wanted to hug Jamie. He needed to feel her – and that this was real. “I…”

Jamie got up. “Spock, you’ve got the conn. I’ll be out the rest of the day.”

Spock nodded and sat in the chair.

Leonard turned back to the turbo lift, eying Jamie and making sure she was right behind him.

As soon as the door was closed and she requested a deck, he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her.


	3. Soup and a movie

Jamie let out a surprised gasp, but immediately returned Leonard’s embrace. She gently circled her hand on his back when he nuzzled with his face into her neck.

He breathed in the scent of her skin and hair. It was real. He was really on the Enterprise. Home.

The turbo lift stopped and the doors opened to an empty hallway. But it took Leonard a few moments to let go of her.

“Sorry…” he whispered.

Jamie just smiled and placed a hand at his right upper arm. “Don’t be.”

“Where are we?” he asked confused.

“Deck 10. I thought you might be hungry and wanted to be surrounded by a few people.”

Leonard was. But he… huh… the only one he desperately wanted to have around – was her. Everyone else was optional.

But he just nodded.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Jamie wanted to ask him about the time on the planet, but decided to wait until he was ready to start telling on his own.

In the mess hall Leonard felt suddenly overwhelmed having a broad variety of food for choosing. “I don’t know what I want…” he whispered a little helpless.

Jamie touched his arm again. She had no idea if there were medical requirements or something he should avoid for now. But… “Potato soup, a small salad, a turkey sandwich, a piece of peach cobbler and a glass of water”, she ordered for him from the replicator.

He gave her a thankful smile when a tray with food appeared.

The captain requested for herself a few fries, a piece of apple pie and also a glass of water. She knew Leonard normally would have lectured her about the choice of her food. She missed him doing that.

They sat at a table next to the big window that was showing now for the first time in almost ten weeks the swirl of warp – and not the planet anymore.

Leonard slowly started with a few spoons of the soup. He was careful, getting his stomach used again to processed food. He looked at the tray and smiled at Jamie’s choice for him. It was a good mix. They both knew he wouldn’t eat it all, but he could take a few bites of each. As for the rest…

He smirked when her right hand stole a salad leave. He even laughed – Jamie Kirk snatched a piece of healthy food.

“What?” She gave him an innocent look. “Can’t very well take your sandwich or put my finger into that hot soup.”

Leonard filled the spoon and presented it, so she could eat some of the soup. And she did, smiling happily.

Jamie wanted to say something, but her communicator beeped.

“M’Benga to Kirk.”

“What’s up?” she replied.

“Have you seen Leonard? Nurse Andrews sent him to his quarters, although she wasn’t supposed to. But he isn’t there. The explosion in Astronomy took out some internal sensors, so –“

“He’s with me”, Jamie interrupted him. “We’re in the mess hall.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Do you need Bones back in Medbay?”

“No, it was just a bad call of Andrews sending him somewhere he would be alone.”

“I’ll say”, Leonard remarked dryly, feeling a little more like himself. And sounding like it.

Jamie chuckled. “We’ll finish eating now. Kirk out.”

She closed her communicator, took Leonard’s fork and fed him a bit of the peach cobbler. With a smile he took it into his mouth.

 

***

 

In the end, Leonard’s plates were half empty. Jamie only snagged a little more of the soup. But she made him take the rest of the peach cobbler back to his quarters.

When they entered the rooms, she suddenly froze on the spot. She remembered she’d spend the night before last here and had totally forgotten to bring everything back in order.

“Uhm…”

“Yeah, I noticed”, he remarked dryly. “Nice bra.” He grinned, but wondered if it was going to be awkward now. Sure, he’d seen her in different states of dress and undress as a doctor and friend. But something inside of him started wanting to be more than a friend. He’d missed her so much and came to realize he was in love with her. And he didn’t believe she was feeling the same. He _feared_ she didn't.

Jamie just let out a small whimper. This wasn’t how she’d wanted him to be greeted in his quarters after being so long away. Also, she wondered if she was blushing a little. Since when did she blush?

Leonard walked to the table and put the plate from mess hall down.

“Uhm… so, I was here from time to time”, she finally explained. “I missed you like crazy and sometimes couldn’t stand being alone in my quarters. I slept here the night before last, but the shift was a little crazy and forgot to tidy up.”

“It’s alright…” He almost told her how nice it was having her scent on the pillow. Almost. Now he hoped he might be wrong. But he would never dare to act on it.

“I’m sorry it took us so long to get to you, Bones. I was probably driving Scotty a little crazy. I asked him to get the transporter working and he pulled double shifts. But just when he finally succeeded the flight window opened. So I decided we pick you up instead of scaring you to death by beaming you up. Well, and it was the safer option.”

“You playing it safe?” he teased.

Jamie smiled, but her words were serious. “I would never risk losing you, Bones.”

He sat down on the couch and sighed. The words went straight to his heart. His foolish heart that screamed at him now. But he didn’t listen.

Jamie slowly went over and sat down at his left side. “Wanna watch a movie?” She didn’t know what to do, so she decided to start a normal evening.

He nodded and leant back.

Jamie took off her boots, grabbed a PADD from the table and used it as a remote for the big screen at the wall. She chose something funny and light.

The movie started and she felt Leonard getting closer to her. She remembered M’Benga’s words. Yeah, Leonard was longing to be near her.

When she felt his head on her shoulder and that he was probably dozing off, she shifted and lowered him, so his head was on her lap.

“Feet up”, she told him and he pulled them on the couch, the knees bent, so his legs fitted.

Jamie herself put her feet on the couch table and leant back. At movie nights they often landed in strange positions on the couch, but she couldn’t remember ever having his head on her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and earned a content sigh from him. She smiled and noticed how his head got heavier. He was asleep now.

She only wished she had a blanket for him. She saw his bare feet and that his shirt had short sleeves. She didn’t want to imagine how cold the nights on the planet must have been. It actually was a miracle that he wasn’t ill.

“Computer, raise room temperature five degree Celsius”, she whispered.

A beep acknowledged the order and Jamie felt the room getting warmer.

“Th’nks…” came sleepily from Leonard.

She smiled and continued watching the movie.


	4. Sleep

When the movie credits were halfway through, Leonard stirred and slowly raised his head from Jamie’s lap. Their eyes met.

“Hey”, she said with a smile.

“Hey…” he replied and sat up. “Sorry… that can’t have been comfortable for you.”

“Don’t you dare to worry. But you missed a nice movie.“ She winked.

“I’m so tired. Didn’t sleep much down there. I knew there was no one, but I still was afraid someone or an animal could attack me. And…”

“… it was cold?” Jamie got up and grabbed a thin blanket from a cabinet drawer next to the bed. She put it around him and sat down again.

“You’ve been through my drawers”, he remarked with a chuckle, pretty sure that she hadn’t known where to find a blanket two months ago.

She grinned. “Your other Ole Miss sweatshirt may or may not be in _my_ quarters right now.”

“Stealing my clothes, hm? What do I get in return? I don’t think that bra will fit me.”

Jamie felt happy that they were bantering again and that he was looking better now. She just wasn’t sure about the direction it was taking. “I’ll think of something.”

She got up again and picked up the half eaten peach cobbler. She handed Leonard the plate.

Leonard took it and started eating.

Jamie went to the bedroom area and fluffed up the pillows and the blanket on the bed. Then she took the sweatshirt from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Two minutes later she returned, wearing the shirt and having her hair open.

The last bite of the peach cobbler almost fell from the fork back to the plate when Leonard saw her. The shirt only reached half over her thighs. He had only one thought: She was never as beautiful as in this moment. And he was an emotional wreck. Shit.

He managed to eat the last bite and watched her picking up a pillow from the bed and walking to the couch.

“What are you doing?” he asked confused, taking a sip of water.

Jamie sat down, positioning the pillow at an armrest. “Getting ready to sleep here.”

He blinked. “On the couch?”

She nodded. “I won’t let you be alone tonight. I know… uhm… M’Benga said… I’m staying here. Period.”

“No.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. I won’t let you stay alone and wake up in the middle of the night with a panic attack.”

“No. Not on the couch”, Leonard specified. “I’ll take the couch, you take the bed.”

“What? No, no, no. It’s _your_ bed. And you haven’t had a decent bed and a good night sleep in nine weeks.”

“I can’t let you stay on this uncomfortable thing. You need to be well rested for duty tomorrow.”

Jamie huffed. “Fine.” She took the pillow, carried it back to bed and returned, grabbing Leonard’s hand and pulling him with her. She eyed him. And with the words “Yeah, you can sleep in that” she pushed him onto the bed, walking around it and getting in on the other side. “I hope you don’t snore.”

He stared at her for a moment, not sure what just happened. Then he laughed. “No, I don’t.” He also slid under the blanket and turned to he could face her. “Thanks.”

She just smiled and snuggled into the blanket and pillow. “Computer, lights at ten percent.”

Leonard gave her a puzzled look.

“So you see that you’re home when you wake up.”

Home. That was exactly what he felt looking at her. He smiled thankfully at her perceptiveness and empathy.

They fell asleep, laying on their sides and facing each other.

 

***

 

Leonard’s tossing and turning woke up Jamie three hours later.

She waited for a moment until he had his back towards her and snuggled up to him, sliding her right arm around him and placing her hand gently and firmly at the same time on his chest. “Shhhhh… Bones, everything it’s alright. You’re on the Enterprise.”

“Jamie?” he whispered sleepily.

“I’m here… Go back to sleep…”

He relaxed a little and his right hand found her hand on his chest. He entwined their fingers and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Jamie wasn’t that comfortable in this position, but he needed feeling her that close. Also, she kind of liked it herself a little… Well, a lot.

Two hours later, she fell back on her back in sleep and Leonard shifted with her, laying on his right side and unconsciously wrapping his left arm over her waist.

They slept like this the rest of the night and Jamie woke up before the alarm could go off.

“Computer, deactivate alarm clock”, she whispered and got an approving beep. She turned her head so she could see, if Leonard was still asleep.

That slight movement was enough to be pulled closer by him.

She let out a surprised gasp, when she felt his hand on her body at the swell of her breasts. The fabric was in between, but the touch had its effect on her. It also didn’t help that his morning wood was against her left thigh.

Jamie tried her best to ignore both and let him sleep a few minutes more before she had to get up for her shift.

Many ifs went through her mind. If he wasn’t her best friend… if he hadn’t been through a big trauma… if she wasn’t the captain…

Her gaze wandered over his peaceful face. She badly wanted to kiss him.

She knew he needed her and that one night of not being alone wasn’t enough for him to bounce back and being able to be on his own without nightmares or feeling abandoned. But she also knew it would be a bad idea to stay another night.

But for now they had to get through the day somehow. At some point she needed to wake him and leave for the bridge. She came to the conclusion that she would accompany him to Medbay. She assumed that M’Benga would want to see him anyway and Leonard would be in a well known environment. She could meet him for lunch. And dinner. Maybe another movie in the evening. As for the night…

Jamie sighed. They would have to cross that bridge when they would come to it.

She gently pushed his hand away and carefully tried to get out of bed. She hoped she could manage without waking him.

She was wrong.

Leonard stirred at once, making adorable grumpy sounds.

“I’m sorry, Bones”, she whispered, standing next to the bed. “If have to get ready for duty.”

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, trying not to look at her bare legs and trying to ignore his morning wood. A slight blush flashed over his face. He realized that Jamie must have felt it.

He watched her walk to a drawer and pull out panties and a bra.

“Uhm… yeah… sorry.” Jamie grinned, now blushing herself a little. “Brought a few things over when that sleeping in your bed became a habit. But those are the last ones and I’m taking my stuff back to my quarters later and give back that other Ole Miss shirt.” She disappeared into the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Leonard heard the shower and wondered if he was dreaming. This time in a good way. He only didn’t like the part with her getting her stuff. He liked sleeping next to her and he was afraid of being alone.

Ten minutes later Jamie left the bathroom wearing her golden uniform dress.  “Coffee?”

“Yeah…” He watched her going to the replicator and decided it was now either time for some solo action in the shower or some ice cold water.

It was a little bit ridiculous, but he quickly went into the bathroom, so she wouldn’t see what she’d accidentally felt. Yeah, really ridiculous. They were both adults here.

“Don’t use cold water”, her voice suddenly sounded. “You were freezing enough the past weeks.”

His jaw dropped. Then he let out a short laugh. Typically Jamie.

“Bacon and eggs or pancakes?” she called.

“Pancakes”, he called and started undressing. In that moment, he noticed the shirt she’d worn in bed and her used panties half under it. He groaned and wondered if she just wanted to leave the bathroom quickly or if that was on purpose.

His cock liked the latter.

Leonard finished undressing and stepped into the shower. The hot water was heaven. He just let it ran over his shoulders until he finally touched his hard cock to get some relief.

 

***

 

Jamie ordered pancakes from the replicator and sat down. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. This was all so fucked up.

She considered taking the day off and hanging out with Leonard. So the Medbay staff wouldn’t have to babysit their own traumatized CMO.

But the brass was mad enough for the Enterprise staying that long, waiting and not doing missions. And now the ship was on its way to the next mission. The captain needed to lead the briefing for the senior officers.

And the truth was – Jamie knew she would end up kissing Leonard or doing even more, if she were to spend the day with him alone. She was fully aware now how deeply she was in love with him. But telling him and acting on it would have to wait until he was better. She hoped he returned her feelings, but being clingy after a trauma, wandering hands and some impressing morning wood were no proof for that.

She drank some more of the coffee and realized that the cup was almost empty.

The bathroom door finally opened and Leonard walked out, only wearing sweatpants. No shirt.

Jamie suppressed a gasp by taking the last sip. She remembered leaving the worn clothes in the bathroom for… inspiration. Was that payback?

He came over to the table and sat down. Still no shirt.

“You’ll catch a cold”, she said.

“Didn’t get one down there. And I think the temperature in here is still how you changed it last night. I think it’s warm.”

“Huh…” she made absentminded, suddenly feeling warmer. Too much coffee, she told herself.

Yeah, right…

She started eating her pancakes.

Leonard also took a first bite, then grabbed Jamie’s cup and looked into it. “I hope that was only the first one today. You’re drinking way too much caffeine.”

She winked. “You don’t want me to talk to the crew before at least one cup.”

“You managed fine with me earlier”, he remarked.

“Not on the bridge here.”

He chuckled, feeling just happy sitting with her, eating and teasing.

“I don’t think I would have made it much longer”, he whispered suddenly, poking with the fork at one pancake. “It was getting colder every night. I think it’s kind of autumn down there… I found enough edible plant life, but… you know… I wasn’t that good in survival training… I would have made it perhaps one or two weeks, but then I would have frozen to death at night.”

Jamie felt uneasy. Her fork was midair. She didn’t know what to say. So she just put the fork back down and extended her hand.

Leonard took it. “Thank you for not giving up on me. And for staying the night.”

“You’re the most important person in my life”, she said barely audible. And she knew that was kind of a declaration of love. “I could never leave you, Bones.”

He got up and pulled her in his arms. He said nothing, just held her tight.

“Spock to Captain Kirk.”

Jamie sighed. Great timing.

Leonard reluctantly let go of her. She grabbed her communicator that way laying on the table. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, did you forget the briefing?”

Jamie startled and looked to the chronometer. “Oh, I’m sorry, Spock, I lost track of time. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Kirk out.”

“Go,” Leonard told her. “It’s my fault. I disturbed your morning routine.”

She smiled. “That’s no problem. I’m always early. It’s about time that I’m late for once.” She winked. “Come on. Get dressed. I’ll accompany you to Medbay.”

“Geoff wants to do more tests, doesn’t he?” Leonard asked while walking to his wardrobe and getting a uniform.

“Yeah. You also could read a few files and bring yourself up to speed what you missed in Medbay”, Jamie replied, putting the half empty plates and cups back in the replicator.

Five minutes later they headed out for Medbay. 


	5. The stone plate

The morning went by and everything ran smooth. Jamie checked with M’Benga after the briefing and he told her Leonard was busy with reading about what had happened in Medbay the past two months. Wasn’t much, but as CMO he wanted and needed to know.

Leonard sat in his office, the door was open. Hearing the talking of the staff and noises of the medical devices calmed him down. Funny, how things he never had consciously noticed before or had sometimes been annoyed by, suddenly were like music. But the most wonderful of all wasn’t here – Jamie’s voice and her laughter.

He glanced at the time. Almost lunch. He sighed relieved. He couldn’t wait seeing her.

He got up and walked into the main room. “Geoff, I’m heading out to meet Jamie for lunch.”

The other doctor nodded with a smile.

When Leonard was near mess hall he saw Jamie coming towards him from the other end of the corridor.

“You’re early”, he remarked.

“As are you.”

They smiled at each other and entered the mess hall.

Lunch didn’t last as long as Leonard had hoped. Jamie had only half an hour. The brass kept her on her toes.

A little sad he watched her head to the bridge again and finally went back to Medbay.

 

***

 

On her way back to the bridge Jamie was called to Engineering. Scotty waved her into a corner that gave them a little privacy.

“What’s going on, Scotty?”

“The stuff from the planet… uhm…”

“What about it?” she pressed when he trailed off and hesitated.

“There weren’t only the things Doctor McCoy had with him. You know medkit, phaser, tricorder and communicator. Baker just grabbed the bag the doctor had with him and put everything in. I only started now looking at the tech and if it’s still usable… Uhm… ”

Jamie laughed. “Seriously, Scotty, you behave like you discovered porn or something like that.”

He blushed a little. “Heh… something like that, yes…”

Jamie blinked. “What?” Now she was completely confused.

Scotty reached for something that was covered by a piece of grey Starfleet issued cloth. And it appeared to have some weight.

Automatically Jamie held out her hands with her palms up. Scotty placed the mysterious flat thing on her them and finally lifted the cloth.

Jamie’s lips parted in surprise.

It was a stone plate. With her face carved into it.

“The doc’s very talented…” Scotty said in a quiet voice, so no one could hear. “I wondered how he did it and discovered that the battery of a laser instrument from the medkit is depleted. He must have used it to create… this.”

“You mean…” Jamie started in awe, not able to avert her glance from the stone. There was so much detail on the piece. It almost looked like a painting. And it was unmistakably her.

“Lassie, I guess he doesn’t know we have brought this along. Or he forgot about it, because so much happened and he’s back now.”

Jamie slowly nodded, feeling a flutter in a stomach. She almost felt a little dizzy. “I… uhm… I’m keeping that.”

Scotty nodded and put the cloth over it again.

She smiled and held the stone tablet close against her chest.

“Could you –“

“Leave it out of the report? Sure”, Scotty said.

She smiled again. “Thanks.”

Jamie left Engineering and stopped in the first empty hallway. Clutching the stone she leant against a wall. Okay, so, this could be called proof for serious romantic feelings. He wouldn’t have gone through such trouble if he didn’t…

She exhaled sharply and pondered what to do now. This was going to be a rough day.

And she was right. She took the plate to her ready room before she went to the bridge. She tried to work as usual, but her mind always wandered to Leonard. If he was alright… if he needed her… and what she should say to him about that portrait.

Time went by way too slowly and at some point Jamie went to her ready room to get some paper work done. When she still couldn’t concentrate, she returned to the bridge. Where Leonard was suddenly standing.

“Bones?”

“Hi… Sorry… Just wanted to see how things are up here.”

“Doctor McCoy, you look distressed. Shall I call Doctor M’Benga?” Spock asked.

“It’s alright, Spock”, Jamie answered for Leonard.

“I am sorry, Doctor McCoy, but since you are currently off duty you should not be on the bridge. The protocol–“

“Damned green blooded hobgoblin… I certainly didn’t miss _you_ down there!” Leonard glared at him and ran off into the captain’s ready room. The first urge was to leave the bridge entirely. But then he would have been alone again. Here he knew Jamie was right behind the wall.

Jamie exhaled sharply, looking after Leonard. “Was that really necessary, Commander?”

“It is protocol.”

She rolled her eyes. “You have the conn, Spock.”

“But, Captain, the new mission–“

“I don’t care!” she yelled, already walking though the door.

She saw Leonard sitting on the couch, knees wide, his head bowed and taking deep breaths. She recognized this as a try to avoid a panic attack.

Jamie sat down left to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “How are you?”

“I’m a complete wreck… I’m so sorry. I’m panicking when I’m alone. And I…” He exhaled sharply and turned his head, meeting her gaze. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. You said you would get your stuff. But…” He groaned. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Jamie blinked fast. She felt her eyes getting wet and the last thing she wanted to do now was turning into a fountain. It hurt her to see him hurt like this. She saw that the old Leonard was somewhere in there. But the trauma was big.

All she could think of was taking him into her arms. He clung to her again like his life depended on it. “Okay”, she whispered. “I’ll pick up a few clothes and stay with you.”

“Or… we could go to your quarters…” he murmured into her neck. “My quarters feel so strange…”

“Alright. Mine then.” She ran her hand soothingly over his back. “How about that? We eat in the mess hall, pick up the stuff you need and you choose a movie.”

Leonard nodded with a thankful smile.

“Okay.” Jamie returned his smile. Then her gaze wandered to the stone plate under a piece of cloth. She wasn’t sure if this was the right moment, but she needed to ask him. “There is something I wanted to talk about with you. When Baker collected the tech in the cave he put everything in the bag you had with you.”

Her eyes met his and she saw that he startled a little. He knew what she was getting at. The plate that had been in the bag.

She reached for the stone, took the cloth off and handed it to him.

“Yeah… uhm… I made that.” He blushed a little. “I wasn’t aware that Baker took the bag. Parts of my rescue are a little blurry… I, uh…” He held the tablet with his left hand and trailed over the carved features with his right hand. “I was afraid I would forget how you look. The days were long and I was looking for a way to occupy myself. So I tried to use the laser scalpel as some sort of stone brush. I couldn’t make use of anyway. Scotty would have surely found a way to use the battery to keep a phaser running longer… Wasn’t easy to make the portrait. The first tries are laying smashed in the back of the cave. It took more than a dozen plates until I managed to get the tech and your face alright. And I depleted the battery.”

“Why me?” Jamie asked barely audible. She almost feared the question, because she knew the answer.

Leonard just smiled, put the stone on the table and turned to her. He slid his right hand into her neck and his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

Jamie’s heart skipped a few beats. She knew she needed to get off that couch if she wanted to stop was would be happening next.

But – she didn’t move.

She smiled back and Leonard’s lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

He rested her forehead against hers when the kiss ended. “You’re also the most important person in my life”, he referred to the words she’d said that morning to him. “Making this portrait and seeing your face kept me sane. Down there on the planet I was thinking about all the things I said and the things I didn’t say. I swore myself I would say them if I ever saw you again… But I was so overwhelmed. I had almost lost hope. I hated myself for not asking and knowing important stuff like when the next flight window would open if something should go wrong.”

“No one could have anticipated that the away mission would end like that. I should have been on that shuttle. I shouldn’t have let an inexperienced lieutenant in charge. We could have avoided all of this. I would have known how to make it in time and get you on the shuttle. I –”

Leonard cut her off with another kiss.

She felt her body arching against his, but fought that urge. If the circumstances were any different they’d be half naked and draped all over the couch by now.

But…

The timing was wrong. His trauma was too big. This wasn’t something they should rush into.

Jamie caressed his cheek. “Let’s go to mess hall for an early dinner.”

He nodded and they left.

The stone portrait remained on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired the TNG episode "Second chances" in which the Enterprise crew discovers a second William Riker on a planet who was created by a transporter accident years back. He modified a phaser to carve the Janara falls on Betazed in a stone plate and gave it Deanna as a present. 
> 
> Well, actually the idea with the flight windows for this fic came also from that episode. There it's transporter windows.


	6. Declarations

For once in her life Jamie Tiberia Kirk was taking things slow. She didn’t want to make a mistake. And she knew this could only be this way. Stuck on a planet for weeks or not – changing her friendship with Leonard McCoy into a romantic relationship could simply not be any other way. It was a little scary, but she wanted him badly to be the only and last man in her life.

Their hands lightly touched on the way to the mess hall.

Like always Jamie stole some food from Leonard’s plate and he turned the tables, taking also some of hers. She laughed and neither of them noticed the glances from all around.

The crew was glad their CMO was better. And they were happy seeing some kind of change in the dynamic between Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy.

“Do you think there’s something going on between them?” Ensign Marcus McLane from the science department a few tables away whispered to Lieutenant Indira Westen from Engineering.

“Baker was on the planet, when they rescued him. The doctor clung to her and barely let go of her all the way back to the ship. If he’s not in love with her, I’ll eat my hat.”

They watched them for a few more moments.

“I wouldn’t push him out of bed… He’s gorgeous… But with the captain around no woman would have a chance with him.” The lieutenant sighed dreamily. “I guess that’s okay. They’re so hot together.”

“Hey…” Baker sat down with a tray.

“Tell us about the planet”, Indira demanded. “Do you think they already were a couple when he got stuck down there.”

Baker gave her a confused look. “Already? What do you mean?”

She covertly gesture towards Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy.

Baker shook his head and chuckled. “I have no idea what they are right now, but before he was stuck on that planet they were no couple.”

“What makes you so sure?” Marcus McLane asked.

“Wouldn’t you kiss you’re the man or woman you love after not seeing him or her for two months? They didn’t kiss down there.”

“McCoy went through a traumatic event”, Indira Westen reminded both.

Baker shook his head again and glanced to the captain and the doctor. “I don’t think they are a couple yet. But I think it won’t take much longer.”

They watched how Jamie and Leonard got up and left the mess hall.

“There! Look!” Indira whispered excitedly. “Their hands brushed. And that was no coincidence.”

 

***

 

Jamie and Leonard went silently to his quarters. She gathered the clothes she had left there while he’d been gone and he put a few of his things in a bag.

Leonard suddenly chuckled. “The grapevine will have a field day when someone sees me going with a bag into your quarters.”

Jamie shrugged. “I guess there were enough people seeing me going into yours while you were gone. Security via cam in the corridors for example.”

He nodded and finished packing.

“And it’s not like we have something to hide, right?” she added with a warm smile.

“No. Not about us. I just don’t want to show too publicly what a mess I am, because of these two months on that damn planet. Don’t expect me to go on any away mission ever again.”

Jamie laughed. “I can’t promise that, but I’m sure M’Benga is open for stepping in when a senior medical officer is needed on a team.” She pointed with a move of her head to the door. “Come on, let’s go.”

While walking to the captain’s quarters, they talked about this and that. They were alone in the turbo lift and the crewmembers they passed didn’t seem to notice the doctor carrying a small bag.

When they entered Jamie’s quarters an unexpected feeling came over Leonard – he felt save. And home. Feeling like that was strange and calming at the same time.

Leonard saw pictures from their academy time, old-fashioned books and a few other things that made the room warm and welcoming. He’d never noticed that this clearly. He also saw the missing sweatshirt hanging over the chair at Jamie’s desk.

“I’m going to change”, Jamie said when he put his bag next to the cabinet drawer in the bedroom area. “Get a hanger for your uniform.”

It should be weird putting a set of his uniform in Jamie’s wardrobe next to hers, Leonard thought. But it wasn’t.

He prepared something comfy he could put on when she was done in the bathroom.

The hiss of the door made him turn around. Jamie was wearing a pair of her own sweats and his Ole Miss Sweatshirt.

His glance wandered to the desk chair. Empty. He hadn’t notice that she’d picked it up in order to put it on. He had the feeling he was not going to get that piece of clothing back. But he was perfectly okay with that.

He went changing and Jamie prepared everything for a movie night. Something to drink, a few snacks and she laid a thin blanket at one end of the couch. She made herself comfortable and sat down, pulling her legs up with her heels against her thighs. She was bare feet and almost expected Leonard to scold her for that. But he didn’t.

He came back, wearing also sweats and an Enterprise Sweatshirt. He sat down next her and she immediately snuggled at his right side, grabbing the PADD, reading him a choice of movies. He picked one, put the PADD away and made himself comfortable by putting his feet on the couch table.

Jamie rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They watched and laughed and Jamie asked him at some point if he wanted the blanket.

“You should put that blanket on your feed. You’ll get a cold.”

She chuckled. “I always walk bare feet in my quarters.”

“Don’t complain if I have to give you a hypo when you get ill.”

She reached for the blanket and threw it around them both, very well knowing that he was the one feeling a little cold, but he didn’t want to say it.

“How bad was it at night?” she asked barely audible. He had only told bits and pieces, but she needed to ask now. 

“Nights were terrible when I couldn’t manage to keep the fire burning. Sometime I sat there and couldn’t stop shivering, waiting desperately for the first warm sunlight. It was worst when it was raining for about a week. I couldn’t find dry wood. I rationed the energy cell of the phaser and only used it to heat up stones when I had no other choice. But without the possibility of recharging it only held about six weeks.”

Jamie snuggled closer, not knowing what to say. She hadn’t read Scotty’s report about the recovered tech yet.

She felt Leonard’s arms pulling her a little closer and they fell silent.

They continued watching the movie and Jamie enjoyed his warmth as much as he was enjoying hers.

Some time later his right hand started wandering between the fabric of the Ole Miss shirt on her back and the blanket, trailing to her hip, resting there, then gently slipping under the hem. At the first contact with her skin he got a content hum and her breath hitched a little.

Both kept watching the movie. But he smiled and got a little bolder, moving his hand up, trailing along the swell of her breasts and discovering that there was no bra.

Jamie gasped and, ever so slowly, shifted giving him better access. Those few feather light touches felt incredible and almost drove her crazy.

Her back was finally resting against his chest, her head at his shoulder and his left hand joined his right under the shirt, still tracing along the swell of her breasts. She arched her back with a moan when his fingers finally wandered higher and ghosted over her nipples.

She felt all coherent thoughts fly out of the window. So much for taking things slow… She just wanted more of his touch. Wanted his hands in other places, but at the same time she didn’t want them to stop what they were doing.

The movie was still playing, but completely forgotten now.

Leonard moved and Jamie gasped surprised, finding herself suddenly laid flat on her back on the couch with him over her, bracing himself on his hands.

She was stunned about how he managed to do that so fast. An approving grin appeared on her lips. She slid her hands into his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

She gasped into his mouth when he shifted his balance to be able to slip his hands under the shirt and getting rid of it.

Her bare back touched the couch and Leonard’s lips were on her breasts a moment later.

Jamie tugged at his sweatshirt, trying to get it off.

He chuckled, pulled it over his head and threw it away.

She ran her hands over his naked torso, moaning happily. What he did now to her neck was amazing. She knew she would probably have a few hickeys in the morning, but didn’t care.

But she cared about something else. Her couch wasn’t really comfortable enough for such a heavy make out session. Or what would surely follow.

“Bed…” she moaned into his ear.

Leonard kissed her again hungrily and lifted her by placing his hands on her butt. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Kissing her again, he carried her to the bed and lowered her on her back. He wastes no time and got rid of her pants and panties in one single move. She gasped in surprise and watched how he did the same with his remaining clothes.

Jamie spread her legs and gave him an inviting glance.

He was all over her the next moment, trailing with one hand over her thighs and slowly up, bracing himself on the other arm and kissing her again.

Jamie’s hands didn’t stay idle. She ran them along his torso and over his back, arching against him.

She felt his hard cock against her entrance, but her breasts, her neck and her lips had his full attention for now. Jamie hummed and moaned at every touch. She felt like on fire and was almost overwhelmed by the way he was worshipping her body. She couldn’t tell if that was years of bottled up feelings or the touch starvation from his time on the planet. Both added probably to each other.

“Bones… I… _ahhhhhh_ …” She wanted to tell him that she needed him inside now, but she barely managed to get out any words.

Again, she wanted more, but she didn’t want to end what he was doing.

She realized they were suffering from the same. The sexual tension and the love was almost tangible.

“Patience, Darlin’…” he chuckled against her belly, trailing his lips lower and lower.

She lost contact when his head disappeared between her legs and she clutched the sheets when he set his tongue to work. With loud moans she writhed under his touches and her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps.

Jamie finally came with his name on her lips and panted heavily, feeling his lips trailing up her body again. She cupped his face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss that tasted of herself.

She attempted to flip him on his back, but he didn’t let her.

“You stay right where you are…” he whispered in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Jamie wanted to protest and tell him that she wanted to return the favor, but his lips descended on hers again, followed by the words both of them felt, but neither had spoken yet: “I love you… I love you so much… I’ll never let you go…” Leonard whispered.

He shifted to he could guide his length inside her.

A loud moan followed and Jamie was so overflowing with happiness that she had to blink tears away. “I love you too…” she somehow managed to get out breathlessly and barely audible.

Leonard moaned approvingly and started to move in a gentle but firm pace. He whispered between kisses how beautiful she was and that she was his and only his now, repeating that he loved her.

She moaned and gasped and writhed, wishing she was capable of saying more coherent things. But the way she felt his love through his words and movements was so new and unfamiliar. She’d had a lot of sex in her life, but this… this was different. This was so much more.

Mid-movement she let herself being flipped by him, thinking he wanted her on top now, but he didn’t stay on his back. He sat up, holding her close against his chest and continuing thrusting up into her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, kissing him, then trailing her lips in his neck, finally able to whisper the words she wanted to say. They came out in gasps of pleasure. “I love you… Bones… _Ohhhhh_ … don’t stop… I’ve got you…” She buried her face in his neck. “I love you…”

Those declarations of love made him pound into her faster and harder, drawing louder moans from her. And he held her even closer.

“Yes!” She threw her head back, feeling an orgasm building up.

Leonard noticed her being close and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss. She gasped and came, kissing him, then breaking the kiss because the orgasm was so powerful.

Leonard kept thrusting and came as well, moaning her name in her neck.

Clinging to each other, they slowly caught their breaths.

Jamie drew gently circles over his back and trailed little kisses from his neck along his jaw until their lips met in a long sweet kiss.

His arms finally loosened a little, but still kept her in his lap, not wanting to let go of her, even if he was getting soft in her by now. He wanted to feel her close and have her breasts pressed up against his chest.

After a few minutes Jamie slowly pushed him down on his back, keeping kissing him and sighing contentedly. She shifted so he slipped out of her, but couldn’t hold back a little whimper at the loss. She pulled up a blanket and laid next to him, snuggling against his right side, draping one leg over his. The wetness from the sex was a little uncomfortable, but she ignored it. She just wanted to lay with him for a while.

 When he was almost dozing off she suddenly chuckled.

“What is it?”

Jamie propped herself up on his chest, so she could look at him. “I kind of broke a promise I made to myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never had sex in this bed. When I became captain, I decided I would never sleep with anyone in my crew.”

His lips parted in surprise. “You… Really?... I’m the first here?”

Leonard wasn’t sure if it was a mistake to say that. On the other hand – Jamie Kirk was known for liking sex. And he himself had seen her often enough flirting with people and disappearing with some guy from a bar. He realized he hadn’t been very perceptive. He hadn’t seen how much had changed since she’d gotten command of the Enterprise.

Jamie just gave him a smile. One of those that made his heart skip a few beats.

“But I guess, that promise doesn’t count with you. This is much more than just sex.” She stretched her neck, kissing him.

Leonard returned the kiss, and pulled her half on top of him.

“If you’re cold, you should pull up the blanket, not me”, she teased him with a wink.

He gave her a predatory look and, while roaming on her back, his hands pushed the blanket around their hips away. “I was thinking of something without any fabric at all, Darlin’…”

Jamie answered with an approving hum and she liked that new name he had for her. It sent a warm feeling through her body. “I like you calling me that”, she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again. Then he slowly sat up. “Wanna take a shower?”

He got out of bed and Jamie took in the sight she got. A gloriously naked Leonard McCoy, whose eyes also wandered over her body in return and the reaction was imminent. He was already half hard again.

With a suggestive smirk Jamie left the bed too. She remembered the morning. This time she intended to take things into her own hands. And more.

They stepped into the shower and Leonard barely had the chance to turn on the water. Jamie pushed him gently against the wall and sank on her knees.


	7. Day off

Laying on his right side Leonard woke up spooned against Jamie. Both of them still naked. They hadn’t bothered with putting on clothes after the shower. He was blissfully happy feeling skin on skin.

He knew Jamie’s alarm would go off soon. He wanted to savor every moment until he had to let go of her for the day.

He felt so happy and at peace. He still couldn’t believe his luck – she loved him. She was his now.

Leonard badly wanted to hold her like this forever… or at least a few more hours.

His left hand on her belly pulled her a little closer.

Jamie stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled and sighed contently feeling his warmth. _And_ hardness against her ass. Her body reacted instinctively and she moved her hips a little.

Leonard moaned.

She continued moving and he started moving as well. A little shift of her upper leg was enough and his hard cock slipped between her thighs and met the wetness of her arousal.

He gasped at the sensation.

Jamie’s left hand found his hand on her belly and she entwined their fingers. She hummed and pressed herself against his chest.

Leonard kissed her neck, his hips still meeting her movements.

She shifted again a little, wondering if he would be able to get the angle right, so they wouldn’t need a hand and…

She let out a satisfied moan when his cock slid inside her and earned the same from him. It was a little uncomfortable a first, but another little shift helped and she gasped again in pleasure.

Jamie realized this was completely new. Despite a lot of sex in her life this position was a first. Her encounters had been mostly quick and dirty and standard. But this was sensual, slow and pure love.

Leonard’s hand left hers and wandered lower. His fingers finally met her clit and she gasped gasped when they started moving.

She felt him increasing his pace and breathing heavier. She gave control completely to him and came moments later writhing and moaning in his arms, taking him over the edge with her.

Panting she smiled, even grinned. And her hand found his again.

Leonard placed little kisses along her neck. “Good Mornin’…”

Jamie chuckled. “I’d say this morning is more than good.”

She felt him slid out of her and whimpered a little because of the loss. She slowly turned around and Leonard laid on his back, taking her in his arms.

They finally kissed.

“I don’t want to let you go”, he whispered with a sigh. “I’d like to stay with you in bed all day.”

She smiled and winked. “We’ll need a shower eventually. And some food.”

“I guess, there’s still enough time before your shift”, he replied a little sadly. “Since your alarm hasn’t gone off yet.”

Now she grinned. “And it won’t, because I deactivated it.”

Leonard gave her a surprised look. “What?” Now, for the first time, he glanced at the chronometer on the bedside table. It was 0807 hours. “Alpha shift has already started”, he said and it was half in disbelieve, half a question.

Jamie chuckled and kissed him again. “I texted Spock before I joined you in bed last night. Told him that I’m taking the day off.”

His surprise grew. He felt a wave of happiness, but a small part of him wanted to scold her at the same time for doing this.

“Yes, yes, you’re going to say that you don’t want me to do this, but you’re still happy. And I won’t change my mind. We’re spending the day together. In bed or wherever. But you won’t get rid of me today”, she stated in a voice that allowed no contradiction.

He chuckled and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.” He cupped her face with his right hand. “That’s why I love you so much.”

“I love you too”, she whispered against his lips, breathing a kiss on them.

Jamie made herself comfortable and laid her head on his chest. Leonard rested his hands on her back and they slowly drifted back to sleep.

Two hours later she woke up feeling hungry. She tried to move out of his arms, but he kept her close.

She chuckled, stretched her neck and kissed him. Leonard awoke by the touch of her lips and smiled into the kiss, returning it eagerly.

Jamie smiled brightly and finally freed herself from his arms and the blanket. With a giggle she hopped out of bed, before Leonard had the change to pull her back or to say something.

“Jamie?” he asked confused and sat up, his eyes on her naked figure, before she disappeared around the corner into the living area.

He got no answer, but a few moments Jamie returned with a tray.

Breakfast. On the tray were two cups of coffee, pancakes and toast with jam. She put it on the mattress and looked around searchingly.

Leonard’s eyes were still glued on her. She had obviously no problem walking around naked and there was no awkwardness whatsoever between them.

Finally she found what she was looking for and picked up a blue piece of fabric.

Leonard recognized his uniform shirt.

She slid it over her torso and sat down next to him on the bed with her legs pulled against her thighs.

His eyes were a little wider now.

Jamie noticed. “What?” she said with a chuckle, very well knowing this was because she was wearing his uniform shirt now. She took a sip from her coffee, waiting, if he would do something.

“Breakfast has to wait”, he finally said in a low voice that send a shiver of arousal down her spine. He took the cup out of her hands, put it back on the tray and set the tray aside on the bedside table.

Jamie found herself suddenly flat on her back and Leonard moved between her legs. He muffled her surprised gasp with a passionate kiss.

“You can’t just put on my uniform shirt and look that hot and expect me to have breakfast”, he whispered between kisses. His hands slowly slid under the hem of the blue fabric.

For a brief moment Jamie considered protesting, because her body was sore from that much sex. But she didn’t. She wanted this way too much and was way too amazed by the effect the shirt had on him. 

She smirked and flipped him over, so she could straddle him.

Leonard returned that smirk, running his hands over her skin under the shirt.

Jamie felt him getting hard again and rocked her hips in a gentle pace. “I wonder if we’ll ever make it out of bed today.”

“Maybe. Maybe not”, he replied. He felt more like his old self now. Jamie – her love – was the cure he’d needed.

She lifted her hips and sank down on his cock.

They moaned in unison and Jamie didn’t care anymore. She moved and he held her hips exactly as she needed. It was incredible.

 

***

 

Jamie and Leonard finally had breakfast around lunch time. They made it into the shower and even managed to put on some clothes.

But they had it bad. They couldn’t go ten minutes without kissing. Well, _Leonard_ couldn’t.

Jamie liked it, but wasn’t sure if it was purely because of her or how much of his condition played into that.

Dressed in civilian clothing, they decided to leave the captain’s quarters and walk to the observation deck. Jamie carried a PADD with a book along. They sat down on a couch – Jamie in Leonard’s arms, holding that PADD so they both could read.

But they didn’t. Finally they just sat there, talking about this and that, watching the swirl of warp and enjoying each other’s company.

They didn’t care if anyone saw them. It was an unspoken agreement that their new relationship was no secret. They wouldn’t tell, but they wouldn’t also hide anything.

But for now they were alone. At this time of day usually the deck was empty.

“Did I take advantage of you? Of your condition I mean?” Jamie finally asked silently.

Leonard chuckled. “Where does that suddenly come from?”

She shrugged. “Don’t know… I just had to ask. I know this is real and I guess we were always bound to get together. I just…”

Leonard shifted her on his arms so he could kiss her. “If anyone is taking advantage it’s rather me. Because I don’t know what I would do without you. Thinking of you kept me going and sane on the planet. And you caring for me and returning my feelings is what I need to heal.” He caressed her cheek. “Your love is all I need right now.”

Jamie smiled. “I’ll always love you and protect you and keep your safe from harm. Never letting you go on a planet on a team I’m not on. I promise.”

They kissed and – as in bed a few hours earlier – she rested her head on his chest. Gazing out of the window, the lights of the warp swirls slowly lulled them into sleep.

Voices woke them some time later.

Jamie’s eyelids fluttered open and she noticed two crew members walking a few meters away past them. If they saw them they didn’t make a fuss about it. They sat down at a table at the far end of the observation deck.

Jamie lifted her head a little in order to see who it was. She recognized Ensign Baker from Security, but was too tired to make out who was with him. She just snuggled into Leonard’s chest again and felt his arms tightening around her.

 

***

  

Nikolas Baker froze in his movement for a moment. Indira Warren almost ran into him.

“Hey, why are you stopping?”

Baker pointed to a couch.

Now she saw it too. Captain Jamie Kirk was laying in the arms of Doctor Leonard McCoy. Both were sleeping. In the middle of the day. On the observation deck.

Indira grinned. “Told you.” She headed to a table. “So, what about that repairs you were telling about, Nik?”

He shrugged. “Almost done.”

Walking by the couch they eyed the sleeping couple and exchanged a few meaningful glances and smirks. Indira took her communicator and snapped a picture of Jamie and Leonard. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was allowed to take and send a picture of a superior officer – hell, the two highest ranking officers on the ship – but then she thought that they publically displayed their relationship. So…

“What are you doing?” Baker asked.

She grinned and showed him the picture. Then she hit the send button.

“Oh, no you didn’t…”

She just kept grinning. “It’s great, isn’t it? And now we have proof. They are _so_ together. She took the day off. Did you ever see her taking the day off? No. But she did it now for him.”

“I’ll visit you in the brig if this is some kind of punishable offense”, he commented dryly.

Indira just shrugged. “That’s worth it”, she said with a glance to the couple.


	8. The picture

“Captain.”

For a moment Jamie thought she heard Spock’s voice.

But no. Not possible.

She was on observation deck and she felt Leonard’s arms around her. She kept her eyes closed and wanted to drift back to sleep.

Day off. So, no Spock.

“Captain Kirk.”

Damn…

Jamie opened her eyes and lifted her head. She groaned.

Spock was standing in front of the couch, his hands as usual behind his back.

“What?”

“This is the observation deck”, the commander stated.

Jamie rolled her eyes. “You don’t say.”

“You were seen by several crewmembers sleeping in the arms of Doctor McCoy. Including myself now.”

Jamie sighed annoyed. “So?” She glanced at Leonard’s face. He appeared to be still asleep.

“This is a public place. The Captain should not be seen like… this.”

She chuckled. “Come on, Spock. It’s not like we’re having sex here. We’re just cuddling and relaxing a little bit.”

“The captain should not fall asleep.”

Leonard, now waking up, groaned. “Leave us alone, green-blooded hob-goblin.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “As I explained on several occasions, Doctor McCoy, I am not related to Earth’s fictional goblin figures.”

Leonard muttered something, Spock and Jamie didn’t understand.

Jamie sighed again and freed herself from Leonard’s arms, swinging her bent legs over the edge of the couch. “Are you only here to lecture me or is there a real reason? Do you need me on the bridge?”

“No, Captain”, Spock replied. 

“Then why are you here?” Leonard snapped.

Spock produced a PADD from behind his back and showed the couple a picture – of them.

The doctor blinked. “Nice picture.”

Jamie shrugged. “So someone took a picture of us. Big deal. We can frame that. Anything else, Commander?”

“You do not want to investigate, Captain?” Spock asked as surprised as a Vulcan could be.

She shrugged again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“A crewmember obviously has invaded your privacy and spread a picture of two superior officers.”

“Let it go, Spock”, Leonard said. “We don’t care.”

“We could have stayed in my quarters, but we wanted to get out a little. We don’t care that the crew knows about us. It’s actually good we don’t have to tell them ourselves. Bones and I are a couple. Deal with it, Spock.” And just to proof her point she slid a hand into Leonard’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Leonard hesitated for a moment, but returned the kiss.

Spock raised an eyebrow and the present crewmembers grinned, a few even started to clap.

“Congratulations”, Spock just said. “I will return to the bridge now. Let me know if you need another day off, Captain.”

Jamie made a waving gesture, for she was still kissing Leonard. He had his hands spread on her back now and she knew they needed to stop if they didn’t want to give the people around them a real show.

“Okay…” She finally pushed him gently back and was completely flushed. “We either need to stop or take this back to my quarters.”

“How about we walk around a little and drop by Medbay to see how things are there?” He leant in, so only she could hear the next words. “I’d like nothing more than get you into bed again, but we can’t have sex all day.”

She grinned. “Oh, we could. But then I would have to explain tomorrow why I’m walking funny.” She rose and pulled him up with her.

Hand in hand they headed out, accompanied by happy smiles and congratulations.

Leonard let out a laugh, when they were alone in a corridor. “It’s almost as if the crew was waiting for us to get together.”

“Of course we were!”

Jamie and Leonard turned around and saw Montgomery Scott running towards them.

“Someone sent me the picture and I wanted to see for myself.”

“Too late.” Jamie winked.

“Yeah, missed you by a minute.”

“The observation deck is no zoo”, Leonard remarked.

“Yes, yes, I know.” Scotty grinned. “So, need any help?”

They gave him confused looks.

“Why would we need help?” Leonard finally asked.

“And with what?” Jamie added.

“With the move of course”, Scotty replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

“You lost me. What move?” the doctor replied with a frown.

“But…” Now Scotty was the confused one. “But you’re moving in with our lassie, aren’t you? I wanted to offer help getting your stuff to the captain’s quarters.”

Leonard just stared at him.

Jamie laughed. “Scotty, we’re not moving in together. Why would you think we did?” She said it like it was the most natural and obvious thing, but she wasn’t that adverse to the idea.

“But…” The Chief Engineer was a little disappointed. “… you’re a couple… and everyone knows this is… you know… a forever-thing…”

Leonard also kind of liked the idea, but this was not the moment to talk about that or let Scotty notice. This was a topic for him and Jamie. At some point. But certainly not at merely 24 hours being together. So, he rolled his eyes. “When we’re moving in together you’re the first we tell, but now get your ass back to Engineering.”

Scotty tilted his head. “Huh. Still snarky. Not even sex can change that, hm?”

The doctor glared at him, but Jamie laughed.

Scotty raised his hands in a disarming gesture. “Okay, okay, I’ll go. But don’t forget to tell me. I’ll hold you to that promise.”

“You _do_ realize that this isn’t just a matter of making a decision?” Jamie said in a serious voice. She didn’t really want to discuss that topic now, but perhaps it was best to set the engineer straight.

“Uhm…” Scotty blinked.

Jamie exhaled loudly. “The captain has to approve if crewmembers want to move in together or change room assignments. But I can’t do that when it comes to myself. As captain I’m not allowed to move out of the designated captain’s quarters. And, in theory, the CMO also isn’t allowed to move out of his quarters, because they are near Medbay in case of an emergency. So, technically, we’re the only two people on board not being permitted to live together.”

Now it was Scotty’s turn to roll his eyes. “Pffff… and in what universe would you let that stop you, lassie?” He grinned and turned on his heels, heading back for Engineering.

Leonard chuckled and pulled Jamie in his arms. “He’s right. You wouldn’t.”

She shrugged and grinned.

He leant in for a kiss and she slid her hands into his neck. They ignored the giggles and whispers from a few ensigns passing by. The crew would have to get used to public displays of affection like this.

“Get a room!” someone called.

Jamie grinned. “Hm. We might have to do that after all.” She gave Leonard a suggestive glance.

He was tempted to grab her hand and walk back to the captain’s quarters with her as fast as he could. But he didn’t. “Medbay first. And then dinner in the mess hall. We wouldn’t probably make it out of bed until tomorrow, if we went back now.”

Jamie breathed a kiss on his lips. “Or we could have dinner in bed. Doesn’t only work with breakfast.” With a smirk she strolled in the direction of the turbo lift.

Shaking his head, but smiling, Leonard followed her.


	9. Family

An annoying beeping woke Jamie. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop.

Someone was very insisting on talking to her. And it wasn’t even her communicator on the bedside table, but her computer in the living area.

So, she had to get up. That was something she didn’t want to do, because she was very comfortable spooned against Leonard McCoy’s back.

She groaned. “Computer, lights at twenty percent.”

Jamie moved slowly and with resistance out of bed, letting him sleep. Wondering how he _could_ sleep with noise like that around.

She was about to walk to her desk when she remembered that she should probably put on some clothes. She grabbed the Old Miss Shirt she’d stolen her boyfriend and glanced at a chronometer. It was in the middle of the night.

She rolled her eyes at sat down at her desk, touching the button receiving the call. She expected to see someone from the bridge or the brass.

But a little girl with long dark hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen.

Jamie startled a little and blinked. She was suddenly wide awake.

The girl was also surprised. “Hi…?”

“Hi”, Jamie replied.

“Uhm… I wanted to talk to my Dad.”

Jamie’s eyes widened. “You’re Joanna”, she said in realization. She remembered a picture from Leonard quarters, but the girl in the frame was much younger as the one she was looking at right now.

Joanna nodded. Then she tilted her head, grinning slightly. “I know you. I saw pictures of you and Dad. He also told me about you. You’re Captain Kirk. Right?”

Jamie smiled. “You can call me Jamie.”

“Are you Daddy’s girlfriend?” Joanna asked straight forward and with hope in her voice.

Jamie chuckled. “Why would you think that?” she replied, teasing a little.

“You answered the call.”

“Good point”, Jamie admitted and tilted her head. “But those are my quarters. So I was under the assumption the call was meant for me.”

Joanna grinned even a little more. “But I asked the nice lady from Communications for my Dad.”

“She could have made a mistake and connected you to the wrong quarters.”

Joanna shook her head, now fully grinning. “I don’t think so.”

Jamie laughed, realizing how much more grown up than eleven years the girl appeared to be. “No?”

“No.”

“And why’s that?”

Joanna shrugged. “You’re wearing his Ole Miss sweatshirt”, she said casually and showed another grin.

Jamie laughed again. “Okay, I surrender. You got me. I _am_ your Dad’s girlfriend.”

“Cool.” Joanna turned her head and yelled. “Grandma! Grandma! Captain Kirk is Daddy’s girlfriend!”

Jamie felt her cheeks get a little hot.

They heard a strange sound, followed by fast steps and an elder woman hurried around the corner. “Did you just say…?” She looked to Joanna, then to the screen, trailing off when she saw Jamie.

Jamie took a deep breath. She remembered Eleonora McCoy. She’d met her briefly one time she visited her son at the Academy and a second time after the Nero incident. “Hi, Eleonora.”

She also remembered Leonard’s mother wanted her to call her by her first name. Still, she wasn’t sure, if it was right.

Joanna’s grandmother’s face lit up in a bright happy my-son’s-got-a-girlfriend-I-like-face. “Jamie.”

“Uhm, yeah, well…” For the captain of the Federation’s flagship it was a rare thing to be at a complete loss for words.

Eleonora chuckled. “Finally. I waited for this since I first met you in your and Leonard’s second year at the Academy. What took the two of you so long?”

After the initial surprise about those words, Jamie felt suddenly calm and smiled. “I honestly don’t know.”

Joanna watched the exchange, but grew slowly impatient.

Jamie noticed, but the next surprise was right around the corner.

“Since when are you together? Is it new? Or why didn’t Daddy tell us? He calls so rarely. I miss him. When are you back on Earth? This is so cool. I think I like you. Can I stay with you and Dad during summer break?” The girl showed a bright smile.

Jamie laughed. No, she hadn’t expected that. She’d assumed Joanna would ask where her father was and demanding to speak to him. “Actually…” She just decided to be honest. “We only got together yesterday.”

And now it hit her – they didn’t know about Leonard being stranded on a planet for nine weeks. Of course they didn’t. He only called them every few months. His ex-wife didn’t allow him to talk more often with his daughter. Jamie also remembered her own decision to not call Leonard’s mother when they knew he might be stuck on that planet a long time. She’d always hoped they would be able to get him back sooner. She also hadn’t wanted to worry his family. So, now here they were – knowing nothing of what he’d gone through.

As if on cue Jamie noticed Eleonora watching her closer, probably noticing how ruffled her hair was. Jamie just hoped she hadn’t hickeys anywhere visible.

The elder woman’s expression changed a little. It was some sort of… amusement?

Jamie sighed soundlessly.

“Jo-Jo, why don’t you go and check on the cake in the oven? I need to talk to Jamie for a moment. Your Dad will certainly call us back when he’s awake. I think we forgot the time difference.”

“Okay”, the girl just said. She gave Jamie another smile. “Bye, Jamie. I’m really excited. I can’t wait to see you and Dad later on com and when you’re back on Earth.” She waved to Jamie.

“Bye, Joanna.” Jamie watched her run out of the room and waited for Eleonora to say something.

“You look like he kept you up all night.”

Jamie blinked. This was like code for ‘You look well fucked’. Wow. She was pretty sure she was blushing. Not what she had expected from the mother of her boyfriend.

But she just was as straight forward. “And who says it wasn’t me?”

Eleonora chuckled. “Ah, the honeymoon phase. I remember how it was when I got together with Leonard’s father. David was a wonderful man. And the things he could do with his hands…”

Now Jamie’s cheeks were red. “Okay, uhm, too much information.”

The elder woman laughed. “I was also young once. And I don’t figure you as a woman having problems to talk about sex.”

“No. But you do have to admit it’s a little weird to talk about it with the mother of your boyfriend.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop. But we already talked more about it than I ever did with Jocelyn. And seeing you… like this…” She chuckled happily. “… shows important things about your relationship.”

Jamie was almost tempted to ask her what exactly she meant, but that would mean talking about sex.

The elder woman gave her a warm smile. “I saw back then how deep you are in love with each other. I don’t know everything you went through together in the Academy and since then, but I can imagine it brought you even closer. That’s a special connection. We say sex, but what you and Leonard have – “

“Is more”, Jamie finished the sentence. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but what Eleonora was getting at was exactly what she felt when she was sleeping with Leonard. It wasn’t just sex – it was making love.

“I’m happy for you two. I’m happy he’s got you… And – I’m sorry, I need to say this – I’m also glad, that the two of you have a great sex life.” She winked. “You might wanna get rid of the hickeys. I don’t think your uniform will cover up all of them.”

This time Jamie only blushed slightly. She wondered if she was already getting used to talks like this with Eleonora.

Also, Jamie felt the urge to tell her about the planet. It wasn’t easy to fight it. But it was something Leonard needed to tell his mother.

“Call us in the morning.”

Jamie nodded. She remembered that it was weekend and how the time difference was. “We will. I guess it will be late evening on Earth then.”

“That’s okay. Joanna will surely still be up. I imagine she will talk all day about nothing else except you. I think she picked up on how much you mean to Leonard, when he told her about you. Or she wouldn’t be so thrilled right now. She hates her mother’s husband. But she’s already on the way loving you. That’s a big achievement, Jamie. It shows all the more how great you and Leonard fit together.”

“You’re trying to make me blush again, aren’t you?”

Eleonora winked. “Did you ever stop during this conversation? I just don’t know if us talking about Leonard or your activities _with_ him are the reason.”

Jamie’s eyes widened. Yeah, this really wouldn’t be the last sex-conversation with Eleonora McCoy. She just was glad the elder woman kept back on words like engagement or even wedding.

Oh. Now that she was thinking about it… they might have been sort of implied.

She was doomed.

“And now, hush, back in bed to Leonard with you, Honey. Good night.” Eleonora smiled.

“Yeah… Good night, Eleonora.”

The screen went dark, but Jamie still stared at it.

Why did she have the feeling Leonard’s mother already saw her as her daughter-in-law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting longer than I anticipated ;) The idea for this chapter just popped into my mind. I love bringing Joanna and Eleonora into my stories. This time I decided on Joanna and Jamie not knowing each other until now.


	10. Living Arrangements

Leonard was still sleeping when Jamie got back to bed. She was a little surprised, because her conversation with Joanna and Eleonora hadn’t been that quiet. But she assumed his body still had to catch up and getting used being on the Enterprise again. Here he was safe and could sleep undisturbed. And the amount of sex they had did its part too.

Jamie herself was terribly tired. She actually would like to stay another day off duty with Leonard and almost considered taking Spock’s offer.

But – no. She was the captain. One day off was okay, but they had a new mission. Now that she and Leonard were a couple and had enjoyed a full day of being newly together with lots of sex and cuddling, she needed to find a way to balance this romantic relationship with work. Something she’d never done before.

“Stop thinking and go back to sleep”, Leonard murmured and took her into his arms.

Jamie smiled and rested her head on his chest. “Computer, lights out. Did I wake you?”

“No, I’m still just waking up from time to time. But it keeps getting better. My body is catching up with being back. It gets easier to relax and remember that I’m home again.”

“That’s good.”

“Why are you awake? Ship’s business?”

“Not exactly.” She sighed contentedly when he started drawing little circles on her back. “A call came in.”

“The brass?”

“Your daughter.”

Suddenly the movement of his hand stopped. “Jo-Jo?”

“Yeah. And your mother.”

Jamie felt him tense a little. “I didn’t tell them. Don’t worry”, she said quietly in the dark. “I think you should tell them yourself about the planet… But they do know that we’re together.”

“What? How…” Leonard trailed off, finally noticing that Jamie wasn’t naked anymore and that he was touching fabric on her back. “Are you wearing my sweatshirt?”

“Yes.”

“And did you answer the call wearing it by any chance?”

“Couldn’t take it naked, could I?”

He chuckled.

“Joanna knew instantly.”

“That’s my girl.”

Now Jamie chuckled. “What if she doesn’t like it?” she teased him, very well knowing Joanna reacted the opposite way.

“Impossible.”

She laughed again. “And your mother?”

“Are we playing twenty questions or are you going to tell me about the call? I could call them right back”, he teased back and threatened at the same time.

Jamie stretched her neck and found his lips in the dark. A nice long kiss followed. “They’re both thrilled. I promised you’ll call them later.”

“Why do I have the feeling that isn’t all?”

“Oh, that’s just the g-rated version.”

“What?”

Jamie giggled. “First of all – Joanna had already said goodbye. And second… well, your mother knew instantly that we have a pretty amazing sex life.”

Leonard groaned.

She laughed again. “Don’t worry. I don’t think she’ll say something to you. But I have the feeling I’ll have similar conversations with her.”

“I don’t know if I should be horrified about my mother talking about sex with you or happy that she likes us being a couple.”

Jamie just kissed him again. Both their hands started wandering a little and some more kisses followed, but they finally cuddled closer and found a comfortable position they fell asleep in.

 

***

 

Jamie woke up alone. Three days ago that was normal. Now it worried her. She looked around and suddenly the bathroom door opened. Leonard stepped through it, wearing his uniform.

“I think I’m ready to work again”, he announced, seeing her surprise.

Jamie smiled. “Sure? Isn’t it too early?”

“I think I would go mad having nothing to do when you’re on the bridge today, Darlin’. I know what was going on with me… _is_ going on with me. I need to get past it. I’ll start slowly. And I _definitely_ want to meet you at lunch.”

“Alright. You know where to find me if you don’t feel well.”

He laughed. “Says the captain to the doctor.”

She smiled, threw the blanket away and got out of bed. She was still wearing the Ole Miss Sweatshirt – which had its effect on him. She noticed and grinned. “Just wait until you see me in your uniform shirt.”

She winked, kissed him and disappeared into the bathroom.

Leonard groaned. That image was going to haunt him all day.

 

***

 

The doctor managed two hours in Medbay before he showed up on the bridge.

Jamie smiled at him and fought the urge to stand up and kiss him in the middle of the bridge. She wanted to remain professional. “You okay, Bones?”

He nodded. “Just wanted to walk around a little.” Then he crossed his arms. “Also, I saw to your file while catching up what I missed. You had your six-monthly physical due three weeks ago.”

Jamie shrugged. “So?”

“Jamie.”

“No big deal. You know I’m healthy.”

“And Starfleet Medical wants that in writing about every officer, especially the captain.”

Jamie also crossed her arms and one leg over the other, leaning back in the command chair. “I got no complaints.”

“So, come to Medbay and it stays that way. Medical will ask questions soon.”

“Maybe I could come down in the afternoon or tomorrow.”

“ _Jamie_.”

“Captain”, Spock joined the conversation. “You are not needed at the moment. And Doctor McCoy is right – the captain’s physical is important.”

“Traitor…” she mumbled. But she suppressed a little smirk.

 It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go with Leonard to Medbay. It was more like what him touching her would do. She wasn’t sure if she could stay professional.

Leonard gave her a firm glance that allowed no contradiction. Which was kind of hot.

“Fine…” Jamie rose. “Spock, you’ve got the con.” And walking past him she added barely audible: “But don’t complain if I’m not back for a long while.” Her eyes met his briefly and she saw that he understood what she was getting at.

The Vulcan didn’t reply. He just sat down in the command chair and watched the captain and the doctor leave.

“So, is the physical really that urgent or did you just want a reason to come to the bridge?” Jamie asked, walking next to him in a corridor to the turbo lift.

“Both”, he admitted and let his hand brush hers. “But if you see a conflict of interest, M’Benga can do the tests.”

Jamie hesitated with her answer. She knew as the captain she should say yes. She also knew Geoffrey M’Benga was a good doctor. But he wasn’t Leonard McCoy. And she didn’t want anyone else to be her physician. “No. But we have to keep our hands to ourselves.” She winked.

They did.

Mostly.

Leonard’s hands were a little longer on her skin than medically necessary.

After they were done in the main room of Medbay and he attested her perfect health, she practically ran into the CMO’s office.

Nurse Christine Chapel grinned. “No other patients. Have a nice lunch, Doctor McCoy”, she said to him with a suggestive tone in her voice.

Leonard rolled his eyes and slowly walked into his office.

As soon as the doors had close behind his back, he found himself suddenly against the wall and Jamie’s lips were on his. He kissed her back eagerly and it went on until they were both breathless.

“It’s torture having your hands brushing over my skin and not being able to do anything about it”, Jamie pouted. She was astonished about how she responded to him and how her body longed for his. She wondered how it was for him – if it was worse because of the touch starvation.

Leonard kissed her again and moved with her slowly to the desk, reaching for the com button. “McCoy to Spock.”

“This is Spock.”

“Commander, the captain’s test results are inconclusive. She might have caught something. I need to take her off duty for the rest of the day. Maybe even longer.”

“Understood. I will remove Captain Kirk from the duty roster for the next three days as a precaution.” A short pause. “I assume you might have gotten infected by the same condition, Doctor?”

Jamie grinned. She barely managed to suppress laughing. Spock knew exactly what was going on.

“Could be.” Leonard somehow was able to keep his voice professional. “I need to do further tests.”

“Understood”, Spock repeated. “Bridge out.”

“My, that sounds serious”, Jamie whispered against Leonard’s lips and leant against him.

Part of her scolded her for this little charade. But everything was slow and they needed a few days to reach the planet for their next mission anyway. So, why not just be ‘sick’ for once? Maybe it was too early for Leonard to work. And maybe he needed someone to care for him. So… she just kissed him again.

“Did you already call Earth?” she finally asked in order to avoid ripping his clothes off in his office.

“Yeah. Jo-Jo is over the moon and my mother made strange allusions. But I won’t tell them about the planet over com. I’ll do that in a few weeks back on Earth.”

“Please don’t tell me she’s planning our wedding.” Jamie’s eyes widened when the words were out and she realized what she’d said.

Leonard stilled for a moment. Then he chuckled. “Almost. But I told her to let us set our own pace. Don’t know if I ever want to tie the knot again. But if I did…”

Jamie smiled when he trailed off. She ran a hand gently over his cheeks. “I know. I never thought about it. Having a relationship is already a big step for me. Never could imagine myself in one.”

“So…”

“… let’s just be together and see how things develop. We could stay in your quarters tonight. I like your bed.”

He locked their eyes. “I like yours better.”

A sparkle lit up Jamie’s eyes. “We haven’t broken in yours yet”, she whispered suggestively.

A grin appeared on Leonard’s lips. _That_ was a very good point. “Well, we need to change that.”

 

***

 

In the end, they stayed the night in his quarters.

And the night after that.

Somewhere along the following time half of Jamie’s stuff landed in the CMO’s quarters and half of Leonard’s things were in the captain’s quarters. They slept sometimes in his bed, sometimes in hers.

Some of the crew were a little disappointed they didn’t really move in together. But it worked. And this way they played by the rules.

About three weeks after his rescue Leonard was able to work whole shifts again. He and Jamie found their rhythm balancing work and relationship, but once in a while a crew member found them making out somewhere.

For the brief times Jamie and Leonard were on Earth they got a joined apartment and Eleonora set up a room for them at McCoy Manor.

 

***

 

About two years later, when the Enterprise was in space dock for a small refit, Scotty couldn’t bear it anymore. He rushed into Admiral Pike’s office and held a fiery speech about love and Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy belonging together. He also threatened to meddle – well, his words were that accidents could happen – with the CMO’s quarters, if the brass didn’t allow the captain and the CMO to officially move in together.

“Are you done?” Pike just asked the chief engineer and handed him a PADD with a document that stated that the old rules were gone.

So, when Jamie and Leonard returned to the ship, the CMO’s quarters were suddenly empty. They found all the stuff from there in boxes in the captain’s quarters. Which already had a new nameplate.

So that was that.

Jamie and Leonard just smiled and sent Scotty a bottle of his favorite whiskey.

“And about that wedding thing…” Jamie casually said that night when she was laying in Leonard’s arms. “We could do that on Risa when we meet Eleonora and Joanna in two months.”

After the first moment of surprise Leonard kissed her. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I decided to wrap the fic up in this chapter. I have so many new ideas...
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments :)


End file.
